In industrial and other environments, there are sometimes situations in which an electronic device is attached to a moving part. More specifically, situations arise in which it is desirable to attach an electronic sensor to a moving device in order to measure characteristics or operational parameters associated with the device in motion. Due to the motion of the device to which the sensor is being attached, it can be challenging to provide the sensor with the power required to sustain operations of the sensor over the desired period of time. The sensor may not be able to receive power directly from a stationary power source due to the required power cord, particularly when the device in motion is rotating.
One solution to providing power to a device that is rotating or otherwise in motion includes utilizing a battery within the sensor to provide the power. However, batteries have a limited operational life before recharging is required. When the moving part is in motion for extremely long, uninterrupted time periods, it is not possible to recharge or change the battery within the sensor. Another solution includes utilizing slip rings to transfer power between a stationary part and a rotating part via brushes and electrical contacts. Similarly, inductive coupling solutions can be utilized to transfer power from a stationary power source to a rotating component. However, these solutions, slip rings and inductive coupling, are often prohibitively expensive, particularly in light of the custom fittings that are often required for any particular application and the close tolerances required between components of the respective power system. Installation of slip rings and inductive coupling solutions also requires significant downtime due to the custom fittings, close tolerances, and periodic maintenance requirements. There are currently no relatively inexpensive solutions that can be installed and removed quickly and easily.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.